The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for servo data processing.
Data storage devices often include servo data regions interspersed with user data regions. The servo data regions include a variety of data that may be used for location identification and clock synchronization. It is desired to increase the density of the information maintained in the servo regions to allow for increased storage space supported by a given data storage device. Currently, the data rate of servo data on the inside diameter of the storage medium is the same as that on the outside diameter of the storage medium. Maintaining a common data rate results in a very high density near the inside diameter of the storage medium and a very low density on the outside diameter of the storage medium. Such a high density of the information in the servo regions reduces the signal to noise ratio for data retrieved from the servo regions near the inside diameter of the storage medium, and wastes space near the outside diameter of the storage medium.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for stored data processing.